


A Nightmare Between Them

by Sweetsugariness



Series: MamoUsa Week 2018 [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Usamamo - Freeform, blackmoonarc, usamamoweek, usamamoweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugariness/pseuds/Sweetsugariness
Summary: ((For MamoUsa Week 2018 on tumblr!)) This small fic takes place in between the Black Moon and Infinity Arcs. Usagi sleeps over Mamoru's apartment for the first time since they've come back from the future. But lingering memories of their latest battle make her restless...





	A Nightmare Between Them

“Chibiusa is sleeping over Momo’s house...so can I sleep over here?”

He smirked, trying hard to suppress his laugh, but the pout on the blonde’s face only made those giggles spill through his locked lips. “Wanting me all you yourself again, Usako?”

“Of course!” She stomped in place, in the doorway of his apartment. She folded her arms over the backpack she carried, and it leaked out a change of clothes, a toothbrush, a box of chocolate chip cookies - he could see she hadn’t planned for a “no” answer. “Mamo-chan, come on…” She moaned.

“Fine, fine. Come on in.”

Her pout switched into a bright, full tooth-smile. She skipped right inside, dumping her backpack on the counter and hopping right on to the couch. Mamoru shook his head, quietly laughing to himself, before closing his door behind them.

Evening was spent with Usagi flipping through movies and eating cookies as she leaned on Mamoru’s chest on his couch. She made sure to talk about, well, anything on her mind: about how she spent the day at Makoto’s place, for instance. The budding gardener had a panic attack seeing how poorly her plants looked after she “returned from her trip.” She went on about how Ami helped the rest of the girls figure out which blooms could be saved and which were no more than fertilizer now, how she and Minako sneaked away to buy snacks, and how Rei gave the blonde duo two earfuls for trying to justify slacking off. He smiled and laughed, and lightly scolded her for running off as well. Usagi, with another pout, claimed most of the snacks were to be shared with everyone!

“Most?” Mamoru questioned, raising an eyebrow and raising the empty tray of cookies on the nearby end-table.

Usagi glanced away and rubbed her cheek. “Well, most is most. We got hungry on the way back.”

When it was about nine, Mamoru told her he had already showered and that she ought to do the same. Usagi bit her lip, a protest in her throat, but before she could let it out he had started cleaning up the crumbs of his floor. So with a sigh, she headed towards his bathroom, bathed, and redressed in her nightgown. By the time she returned to the living room, the blanket they had been sharing was neatly folded in the corner of the couch - and Mamoru was gone.

“Mamo-chan?”

“In here Usa!” He called from the bedroom. “You brushed your teeth, right? I know you don’t want us dealing with anymore cavity monsters.”

She was cringing as she entered his room, but nodded. “Don’t even remind me!” She grumbled. She flashed him a pearl-white smile before he kissed her, almost as if she were being rewarded. He then moved towards the curtains. “Ah, wait!” He turned to her, confusion plain on his face. “Could you, could you leave them open tonight?”

“Really? The moon is full and the skies are clear. I don’t know if you’ll get any sleep with that much light.”

“That’s not a problem for me at all, Mamo-chan. You ought to know by now.” Usagi patted his bare chest lightly.

He hugged her for a moment. “Right, right. Besides, I doubt anything could keep you from a good nap.” He kissed her forehead as she pouted for the third time tonight. “Whatever you want, my Usa.”

Mamoru strolled to the other side of the bed and peeled off the covers. He sat, smiling expectedly at her. He radiated so much warmth that Usagi almost didn’t have to force herself to smile back, almost. She plopped herself on the moonlit-side of the bed and wrapped herself in his bedsheets.

“Goodnight Usako,” Mamoru told her as she scooted close. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she fought the urge to leap away. He planted a last kiss between her neck and shoulders before resting his head there. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mamo-chan.” She murmured. Then she shut her eyes.

It did not take long for his steady breathing to signal that he had fallen asleep. Normally, Usagi didn’t even hear it because she often knocked out first. And usually her own snores drowned him out, as Chibiusa would mockingly inform her on the nights the little time-traveler joined them. But not this night, not for several nights.

This night she’d hoped she’d be okay. It was the first time she had slept over Mamoru’s apartment since Nemesis was slayed. She remembered how restless she was the first few days after they had killed Queen Metalia too, so Usagi knew that these feelings would pass...eventually.

Normally his body against hers brought her peace, but the nightmares she had been having lately plagued that sense of ease. She had to remind herself this was Mamoru’s weight, not...not that other person’s. Mamoru hadn’t removed her clothes, this was not an unfamiliar bed, and the lips on skin weren’t forcibly placed there.

“I’m so sorry Mamo-chan.” Usagi whispered. She slipped out of his embrace and sat up on the bed. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

At least with Queen Metalia, Mamoru wasn’t unfairly tainted. In her latest dreams, by now, Mamoru would have already melted into the a new form. His arms hugging her would become a cage, his peaceful expression would turn possessive, His eyes would snap open - a lustful purple instead of earthly blue. By now, Usagi would be screaming herself awake.

This wasn’t a dream though, Usagi tried to tell herself, yell to herself so her thudding heart wouldn’t silence her inner voice. This is her real life, with her real love, and that nightmare was over. She had to do something to make her mind let those memories go.

“Usako.”

Usagi gasped as Mamoru rose from the bed as well. “You’re awake?”

“I was never asleep.” Mamoru told her. “Or at least, not a normal sleep. I wanted to see for myself.”

“See?” She rubbed her bleary eyes. “See what?” When she wiped the tears from her eyes,  Usagi was stunned to see tears in his too. “Mamo-chan?”

“Did you forget my psychometry?” He asked her. Usagi blinked, still too shocked to speak. “I feel and see things through touch, Usako. I try not to use it on you often, I know I shouldn’t try to peak in your head. I’m sorry.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned on his clasped hands. “But Chibiusa told me you haven’t been sleeping at all since we returned to this time. I wanted to understand why, but I didn’t want to make you tell me.”

“Oh...oh no.” Usagi sniffled as she moved closer to him. “I’m, I know you’re not him, I know you’re not! I know it! But I-I can’t stop thinking about it!” She blubbered. Mamoru raised his arm, about to hold her, but stopped suddenly. “I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”

“Usako, you were kidnapped!” Mamoru cried. “That sick creep wouldn’t even let you move your own body!” She shuddered. “Ah- I’m sorry Usako.” The rage in his voice faded. Usagi un-scrunched herself from the ball she was in. She realized who Mamoru really wanted to throw his anger on. “I just, seeing it through your eyes. I know what you went through now, what you felt. And it isn’t your fault at all. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But then w-why do I f-feel so awful?” She spoke between her heavy breaths and her renewed weeps. “W-Why do I s-still think about him?”

“You were traumatized, Usako. That man, that demon, put you through hell.” This time he rested his hands on her shoulder, so she could look at the sincerity in his face. “You have every right to cry, scream, and panic. You coming here at all, trying to face your fears, do you know how brave you are, Usako?”

“I’m brave?” Usagi echoed.

“You are brave, the bravest woman I know. You are just as brave as Sailor Moon or Neo-Queen Serenity.” Mamoru told her. “You’re my brave Usako, but you don’t have to fight your nightmares alone anymore. Even if we never sleep again, I promise I’ll help you fight them.”

“Mamo-chan…” She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back, but let her pull away when a flash of fear suddenly jolted her. “Mamo-chan, I...I’ll fight them with you now. I promise.”

The rest of the night was spent back in the living room, watching strange late-night shows and then just watching the rising sun. Usagi dozed off a few times but when she’d see white hair or a black forehead crescent, icy fear would shiver her awake. But each time Mamoru kissed her and smiled at her, whispering reassuring words in her ear while she rested against him. Eventually, Usagi would give him a drowsy smile back. They didn’t get any sleep at all. However, Usagi could tell that these hours they spent tonight would lead to the best dreams someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is slightly dark for the beginning of a fun event, but I wanted to do something different. Besides, really like the trope of people talking through the night, especially for couples. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my first fic here, I haven't written fanfic for sometime so I might be slightly rusty. Hopefully I'll retrain myself by the end of this week!


End file.
